OC Submission Center
by Dragstream
Summary: I need OCs for a story of Dark Minecraft that is ruled by Lord Herobrine. You and other OCs must restore peace to Minecraft by bringing justice to Lord Herobrine. More information inside. With choices that varies from wizards, warriors and saviors, what w
1. In Need of OCs!

**Hello! Welcome to OC Submission Center! I'm planning on this story about Minecraft being ruled by Herobrine and every player in sight will be held as prisoner. Your OC will be introduced in the story, just as long as it's not too overpowered. Let's see, basically, nobody has a bright past. Most parents were captured so your OC probably won't have them. In this story, there are three classes, wizard, warrior and savior. A wizard is really strong with magic but lacks in skill of fighting. A warrior is capable of doing complicated moves and is skilled with weapons but has limited mana thus making magic difficult for them. A savior is someone who's parents are a wizard and a warrior respectively, making them good with magic and good with weapons and such but their magic is weaker that a wizard's and their skills of fighting is lower than a warrior's.**

**I will accept three to five wizards, four to seven warriors and only ONE savior as they are quite rare. So basically, if I were to accept four wizards, five warrior and a savior, I would have ten OCs. So I will post ten chapters that each introduce an OC. After that, your OC will start to meet other OCs and eventually be a team. Of course, the team will 'restore peace to the land' or whatever.**

**So! If you're interested with this, post in the review your OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>An example is as such:<strong>

**Name: (Name)(Class)(Last Name) Dragstream Savior Dragonblood**

**Age: Twelve**

**Personality: Strict. Does not trust people easily. Lacks of emotions.**

**Preferred weapon: Sword/Magic**

**Past: He once lived with his parents in a village afar from the city. Then, he woke up to see his village burning and his mother carrying him to safety. His mother heard the sounds of Herobrine's minions so she placed him in a forest, hiding him away from danger. He grew up and studied the ways of magic and ways of fighting remembering the teaching of his parents. Soon, he became the age he currently is and swore that he will free his parents and defeat Lord Herobrine.**

**Likes: Logical stuff. Learning. Achieving something.**

**Dislikes: Complication. Distraction. Failures. Illogical stuff.**

**Strengths: Fairly good in magic and fighting for a savior. Hacking. Good memory. Planning. Quick thinking. Quite strong.**

**Weaknesses: Scared of the Dark. Occasionally zones out. **

**Appearance: (HAVE FUN WITH THIS, TOO LAZY. BYE-BYE!)**

**Notes: Blah blah blah, huehuehue, COOKIES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this makes the sixth story... *sigh* I don't know how I can manage to focus on so many stories but blame plot bunnies. They're evil... and won't leave you alone! By the way, you will receive a private message if your OC is accepted.<strong>

**OCs will be chosen by next month. Thank you. Oh and if you read my other stories, The Minecraft Interview and Dares is going to be posted... I would say the day after tomorrow. 25% Done! Also, I did a poll where you vote which is your favorite story of mine. The more vote is gets, the more I'll update it! Please support!**


	2. MOAR INFO

**Um... The last time I checked this story, it had seven reviews... Since when did it have sixteen? Oh my godness, picking the OCs will be fun... Note the sarcasm. Anyways, I'm going to reply to everyone's OC and also, I forgot something in the last chapter :/ If you don't mind, please add this in your review and fix the problems you have with the story which I will soon tell you.**

**So I want you guys to add in what they do to survive. Like, do they attack Herobrine's minions to get supplies? Do they simply hide and just try to survive? Do they raid buildings in order to survive? That'll help to make the first chapter :D**

**Alright... now for the replying... Oh my god...**

**xxCelestiaMCxx**

_**Alright... almost everything is good with your OC but... I can't seem to find your skin, be more specific please ;)**_

**The Zombie Thief**

_**One, there is no 'spy' class. Only wizards, warriors or saviors.**_

_**Two, just make up a last name. Thank you ;)**_

_**Three, you cannot put your past as unknown. If you refuse to leave your OC's past in the reviews for the public to see, you may send it to me by PM.**_

_**Four, your OC's appearance is not descriptive enough.**_

**Reyreyet**

_**Um... please not the Squid Army. Such army does not exist in this world... maybe a dark society or some sort?**_

_**Interesting... Well! Just don't include Squid Army... please...**_

**Sentinent**

_**Ah! So you have submitted your OC is see... Interesting one.**_

_**Um... change her past please. Herobrine only captures the citizens of Minecraftia, sometimes kill them if they misbehave... Maybe, once again, captured by a dark society of some sort? Well, just change her past and everything will be fine ;)**_

**NegativeZer0Gravity**

_**Oh wow, never expected you to submit your OC :D **_

_**Hybirds? Why not. Just not too overpowered, please thank you ;)**_

**ShadowCinder333**

_**Oh, so you're the one who PMed me... Well, alright. I needed some more wizards anyway :)**_

_**Hmm... Interesting but the past needs to be more specific, like her parents are secretly sorcerers? Does that mean nobody knows that their wizards? Cuz only three classes. No more, no less :) And then there's her 'new powers' and the 'mysterious figure'. Tell me more please ;)**_

**Buttery Active**

_**Okay, so her parents were killed? So that must mean they fought back... Hmm... I guess I could accept that. **_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! No 'getting raised on a farm'. EVERYTHING IS BURNED TO ASHES, FACE IT! LOL**_

_**Do you even know what is Strengths and Weaknesses? Clear them out please :D**_

_**I'm just going to not add 'the other side' and your OC changing to a cat... ya. SYMMETRY FOR THE WIN! HECK YA!**_

**MLPLoverForever**

_**:O Wow, alright. Your OC is good :D**_

**MrAvernus57**

**_So Aver doesn't know about Lord Herobrine? Well, HE WON'T BE FINDING ANY MORE WIZARD TEACHERS! EVERYONE IS DEAD! DEAAAAAAAD! So please change him :D_**

**TheAmazingQwerty**

_**No assasin class in this story, sorry :(**_

_**Tell me who's the stranger and his condition. **_

_**YAY, YOU'LL READ MY STORY EVEN IF YOUR OC DOESN'T GET PICK. YOU MADE MY DAY, YAY!**_

**LukeSkyOtter**

_**I don't get it. A warrior's parents are supposed to be both warriors... how can his father be a wizard? Typo or something?**_

_**The past... please... just change it...**_

**Guest (Steve's Owner)**

_**WAIT WAT?! STEVE! HECK NO PLEASE. So sorry, but... no X_X**_

**Random Person**

_**Alright, nothing wrong with him :D**_

**Ckbrothers**

_**Um... rapidly growing breasts? No, please. Can I just remove that? **_

_**The past... it doesn't mix in with my story's plot. Change it please.  
><strong>_

**Guest (Saturn's Owner)**

_**Past is in need of description. In case you haven't notice, this is a story about Dark Minecraft. Everything is basically DEAD. Endermen are controlled by Lord Herobrine. No, no companions.**_

**Clarity55**

_**No turning into a cat please :D CATS? OH MY GOSH, I'M CONFUSED NOW. NO, NO CATS PLEASE. NO MORE CATS~**_

_**? Just 100% fix her please X_X**_

**So... be sure to fix your OC's problem and their way of surviving. Sorry but most OCs I received had pasts that doesn't mix with the story. I might be a little mean but I was stressed with the whole OC thing so sorry again! Anyways, I'll be picking the OCs and announce them in this story on 17th of November. Now... what to update... Hmm...**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**DUN! DUN! DUN! ANNOUNCEMENT EVERYBODY! I'M GONNA CHOOSE THE OCs IN... WAIT FOR IT... WAIT FOR IIIIIIIT... THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! **

**Yeah, so, horray! B-BUT, since I'm feeling generous, I'm letting ALL OF YOU, I MEAN ALL OF YOU! To submit another OC :P BUT! Only saviors. Since there's not many saviors in here... but if you're the few that submitted a savior, you can pick another class but other than that, ONLY SAVIORS. **

**I KNOW NOT MANY LISTENS BUT JUST HEAR ME OUT, ONLY SAVIORS!**

**Alright, so we have 35 reviews... WAIT WHAT? HOLY CRAP! The most reviews I gotten in one story is 61 and it has 14 chapters... THIS ONE ONLY HAVE 2 CHAPTERS AND IT'S MORE THAN HALF OF THE 61 REVIEWS! Wow... **

**Okay, have fun. :D **


	4. The Chosen OCs and vote for title name!

**GUYS! GUYS! And girls, of course. THIS IS THE DAY! THE DAY OF WHERE ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE DAY THAT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIVES FOREVER! THIS. IS. THE DAY... wait for it... wait for IIIIIIIIIIIIITTT... THE DAY OF WHERE I CHOOSE THE OCs.**

**Okay, okay, take a breathing. Let's all calm down. I know this is very nerve racking but still... OMG! Alright, maybe it's just me. I dunno anymore. ANYWAYS... there's... *counts* one, two, three, four... twenty-three OCs! *Looks casual* *Suddenly faints***

_**-Apologies but we are facing technical difficulties. Sorry for the i**__**nconvenience!-**_

**Okay, I'm back with this cool format thingy! I dunno if this works but I'm doing this with highlights! YAY! Anyways, these are the chosen OCs:**

**1) Celestia Wizard Eridde - XXCelestiaMCXX**

**2) Rey Warrior Evans - Reyreyet**

**3) Lilian Warrior Aspen - Sentinent**

**4) Zero Warrior Gravity - NegativeZer0Gravity**

**5) Avernus Wizard Blackburn - MrAvernus57**

**6) Ember Wizard Ashwood - ShadowCinder333**

**7) Sophie Wizard Star - Buttery Active**

**8) Mina Warrior Firewing - MLPLoverForever**

**9) Qwerty Warrior Rast - TheAmazingQwerty**

**10) John Warrior Tarrion - LukeSkyOtter**

**11) Mimi Warrior WrathSpawn - Ckbrothers**

**12) Marissa Warrior Alvory - LeCustard**

**13) ? - ? (Special OC)**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE SAVIOR CLASS OC! It was really hard to choose one but I think this one is the most interesting and it also coops up with the story really well.**

**14) Anya Savior Topaz - LeCustard**

**Now, I was going to choose 10 OCs but since so many of your OCs were SO AWESOME, I couldn't resist myself XD I've came to a conclusion: There's too much females... but it's alright, GIRLS ROCKS! I guess... Now, if your OC wasn't chosen, don't be sad! It might get a small appearance or something so be sure to still check the story out!**

**Now, to the story itself. I CAN'T CHOOSE A NAME SO IT'LL BE POSTED TOMORROW.**

**Vote in the reviews:**

**1) The Minecraft Avengers**

**2) Avengers Thirteen**

**3) Herobrine's Worst Nightmare**

**Ya, so that's all and hope you guys were happy of what I chosen! **

**PEACE :D**


	5. Name Voting II

**Huh, maybe the story won't be posted for awhile...**

**MOST PEOPLE HAD VOTED FOR AVENGERS THIRTEEN!**

**But, someone (Sentinent) gave me the most awesome name ever, Light in the Dark.**

**So one last vote, either Avengers Thirteen or Light in the Dark.**

**You may start your vote.**


	6. YEAAAH! YEAAAAAH! YEAAAAAAAAAH!

**You know what? Nevermind :/ The team will be called 'Avengers Thirteen' and the story will be called 'Light in the Dark'. Ya, that sounds about right. I've finished the prologue so I think I'll post it about the same time as this but I guess you'll have to wait for the story to become available for you so um... YA!**


End file.
